Torn's Story
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: It's basically Torn's story before Jak II. Who knew he had such a sad past? Rated R for strong language and child abuse. R&R!


"Wake up, the Baron needs you!" the clock rang, Torn hated waking up in the morning hearing the Baron's voice. He was 16 years old and he was in a Krimzon Guard training camp. He liked and hated being a Krimzon Guard-in- training. Waking up at 3:00 A.M. in the morning was a bad thing, but he just loved the training. Part I was fighting a robot. Part II was a gun course. Part III was Hellcat Cruiser driving practice. And part IIII was Krimzon Guard hovercycle driving practice. He loved part I and II the best. He always beat the crap out of the robot in 30 seconds. He beat the gun course in 45 seconds. There he was, inside the small fighting ring. The robot stepped in the ring. Torn had his arms crossed, and the robot ran towards him. When the robot reached him, Torn just ducked his punch and kicked it on the chin. He then punched it on the face repeatedly, until the head fell off. The body fell to the ground too in no time. Torn checked his watch to see how fast he did it. "20 seconds, nice" he said. He broke a record. "Next training" Torn said smiling. He got out of the small ring and went through the doors that opened automatically as he walked close to them.  
  
The gun was on the ground. It was a Scatter Gun. He picked it up. The flat figures started to appear from the ground. He had to get 50 points in 60 seconds. The orange ones were worth 1 point, and the purple were worth 3 points. If he shot a yellow 1, he lost 1 point, and if he shot a green 1, he lost 3. He began shooting quickly, but well. He never shot a yellow or green, and he shot 4 purple ones and 38 orange ones. He checked his watch again and saw the time. He finished part II of the training in 26 seconds.  
  
Part III was a blow. He had to go through 40 energy circles in a Hellcat Cruiser in 75 seconds. There were also yellow figures like the ones in the gun course, if he shot 1 of the yellow figures with the laser on the Hellcat Cruiser; he got 5 more seconds. He went through the circles without shooting any figure. He checked his watch once again, and saw that he finished part III in 40 seconds. Torn gave a fake yawn as he approached the next and final challenge. He reached the 2nd race track and said "Time to finish this shit."  
  
He had to make 3 laps around the track in 70 seconds. He also had to dodge small yellow energy circles that could be anywhere in the track, because if he touched 1, he lost. He didn't get to eat or sleep until he finished the training either. He wasn't worried though; this training was a breeze everyday. He got on the Krimzon Guard hovercycle and began racing. The timer started as soon as he went through the finish line, and ended as soon as he went through the finish line the 3rd time. Of course, there were cameras in every part of the training in case he cheated. He never ever cheated, and he didn't plan on cheating ever. He always thought cheating was for the weak. At least that's what his father told him when he was a child. He had a horrible childhood. His father was a high-rank Krimzon Guard general, and if he saw any weakness in Torn, he whooped him with a belt. He didn't live with his dad for long though, Torn told a Krimzon Guard and his father was sentenced to prison for the rest of his life. Then Torn was sent to an orphanage. He was never adopted so he had a lonely childhood. His period of time with his father had left him so traumatized that he never made any friends in the orphanage. Torn was having flashbacks of his horrible childhood and he lost the challenge. He came back to reality when the computerized voice told him "You lost, try again." Surprised, he tried again and focused on the track. This time he beat it, he left the track and went to eat breakfast.  
  
It was 3:35 A.M. and he was eating breakfast. He had another flashback while eating breakfast. This time it was clearer, since the last memories were a lot of flashbacks at once. This was just 1 flashback. He was coming home from school. He had to get straight A's or his father would whoop him. He had the report cards for the 3rd term of 2nd grade in his hands. He went inside the house and gave them to his father who snatched it from his hand right away. Shaking, Torn waited for a response. Torn's father finished reading the report cards and put them on a small table in the living room. "You got a B+ in science" he grumbled. "I'm so sorry" Torn said trembling with fear. "An apology is not enough!" Torn's father roared. He stomped to his room and got a belt from the closet. He came back to the living room and began to whoop Torn fiercely. Torn began to cry madly, he cried and cried until Torn's father finally stopped. Torn's cheeks, hands, legs, and forehead were all red. Torn had tears all over his face and he looked up at his father. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!!" Torn's father demanded. Torn nodded slightly and ran to his room closing the door behind him. Inside his room, Torn cursed at his father under his breath. "I hate you!" Torn mumbled.  
  
"I HATE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Torn screamed at the top of his lungs. He realized he had said it out loud and every 1 at the table was staring at him. He even got up from his chair as when he screamed. Torn blushed and quietly sat down and continued eating his breakfast ignoring all the eyes staring at him. He swallowed a mouthful of eggs and ham and then finished the glass of milk. He got up and went back to his cabin. He had 2 hours of break before having to do the whole training again. He decided to take a nap during those 2 hours. He set the clock, turned the alarm on, and sunk into his bed. He had another flashback.  
  
He was running away from his house. It was about 6:10 P.M. He was 7 years old. His father was chasing him. "Come back here you little brat!" his father ordered. Torn didn't listen, he kept running until he reached a Krimzon Guard. "He's a bad man!" Torn told the Krimzon Guard pointing at his father. "What has he done?" asked the Guard. "He always hits me with his belt for no reason" Torn continued. "Is that so?" asked the Guard looking at Torn's scared face. Torn nodded in reply. The Guard approached Torn's father and asked "What's your name sir?" Torn's father was nervous. He answered "Greghood, Faust Greghood." "What!? You're the Krimzon Guard general!" the Guard said surprised. "That's right" Faust said. "This kid tells me that you abuse him" the Guard told Faust. Faust gave a fake laugh and answered "He must be joking; I take good care of him." The Guard looked at Torn's scared face and replied "He doesn't seem like he's joking to me." Faust gave a big gulp. The Guard handcuffed Faust and took him away. Torn saw the Krimzon Guard and his twisted father fade into the distance. "I'll be back in a moment kid!" the Guard yelled at Torn.  
  
Torn woke up. "Wake up, the Baron needs you!" the clock rang and rang until he turned off the alarm. "Godamn it, I need to remember to throw that fucking clock away as soon as I leave this camp" Torn said rubbing his eyes to wake up. He had to do the same training 3 times a day, and after every training there was a meal. After this training, he would eat lunch. And after the final training, he would eat dinner. "1 more month to go and I'm outta here" Torn said as he left his cabin.  
  
That month passed quickly. He graduated from the camp and they gave him a Krimzon Guard suit, weapon, and hovercycle. He rode the hovercycle out of the camp and the 1st thing he did was to throw the damn clock in mid-air. He heard a civilian say "Ouch, my eye!" and he laughed a little. Now he was a damn Krimzon Guard, nobody would mess with him or he would break their fucking balls. The real reason he became a Krimzon Guard was because he wanted to help people like that Krimzon Guard helped him when he was 7. But 1 thing he didn't like was teamwork, so he was going to do things alone. He would never call for back-up or crap like that. A week passed by and all Torn had done was capture thieves in the slums. It was a start, but he wanted more intense action. And he got it. 1 day, he was riding on his hovercycle and he heard a civilian and her son were trapped outside the city surrounded by Metal Heads. "This is what I was looking for!" Torn said. He rushed to the Wastelands and saw the 2 civilians on a small piece of ground. They were surrounded by water filled with shark-like Metal Heads. He had to get off the hovercycle to go through the city wall of course, so he ran as fast as he could to rescue them. He killed all the Metal Heads in the water and when he was about to grab the mother by the wrist, a female Krimzon Guard swinging on a vine got them both and landed safely on the shore.  
  
Torn was pissed. "You can leave now; remember to never come back to the Wastelands" the female told the civilians. The mother left carrying her child. He approached the female and said "Who the hell do you think you are?" "The question is who the hell do you think YOU are?" the female said. "You came here and didn't call for back-up" the female told Torn. "So did you" Torn said disgusted. "Oh no I didn't," the female continued, "I was the 1 that sent the alarm." Torn was left speechless. "Alright, you got me; I just don't like back-up" Torn told the female. The female whispered something in Torn's ear "Me neither" she whispered. Then she said "My name's Ashelin." "My name's Torn" Torn told her. "I didn't ask" Ashelin said. "Don't look at my ass when I turn around" Ashelin finished. The she turned around and walked away. Torn of course, disobeyed her and looked at her ass as soon as she turned around. Ashelin looked back to see if Torn was looking at her ass, and pretended he wasn't and whistled. Ashelin laughed slightly, knowing Torn was looking at her ass. When she turned her head around, Torn continued looking. Just before she left, Torn yelled "Nice ass Ashelin!" Torn knew at that moment, that he had chemistry with her, although Ashelin wouldn't admit it.  
  
2 years passed, and Torn was now 18. He began to have difficulties at being a Krimzon Guard. He met the Baron in person a year ago, and since then, the Baron was sending him on tough missions. Right now, Torn was going to be given another mission by the Baron in 5 minutes. He was in the palace sitting in a small room. It looked like an interrogation room with only to chairs facing each other. Torn was sitting on 1 of them waiting for the Baron to come. Suddenly, the door opened and Torn expected it to be the Baron, but it was Erol. Erol was a high-rank Krimzon Guard commander. After Torn's father was arrested, Erol his position as general. As the years went by, Erol was ascended to commander. "Baron Praxis is coming" Erol told Torn with a grunt. Torn didn't like Erol, he was an arrogant bastard. It made him feel even worse to think that because his father was arrested, Erol became commander. Soon, Erol left the room and Baron Praxis came in. Erol closed the door as the Baron sat on the chair facing Torn. "How are you doing Torn?" the Baron asked gently. "I'm fine, how are you sir?" Torn asked back. "I'm fine thanks" the Baron said. Then the Baron cleared his throat and said "This new mission requires speed and agility" the Baron said seriously. "What do I have to do?" Torn asked. "There is an Underground agent in the laundry" the Baron said. "He is leaving in 10 minutes and he's going back to the Underground base" the Baron continued. "You want me to follow him to find out where the Underground base is?" Torn asked the Baron. "That's right, but that's not all" answered the Baron. "What else?" Torn asked. "Don't let him know he's being followed, and I want you to kill him after you know where the base is" the Baron finished. Torn gulped and said "Yes sir." He got up from his chair and left the room.  
  
He was hovering his way to the laundry. He stopped when he saw the agent go out of the laundry. He slowly hovered over the agent following him. While he was at it, he told himself "The Baron is evil; I don't think I want to be a Krimzon Guard anymore." He kept hovering until he reached a dead end and the agent made his way through a huge door that lifted itself automatically and had the Underground sign. He took his gun out and aimed at the agent's head. His hand began to shake. "I can't do this" Torn said sounding upset. He put his gun away again and went back to the palace.  
  
He was standing in the entrance and Erol asked him "Did you kill the agent?" Torn nodded as a response. "What about the base," Erol continued, "do you know where it is?" Torn nodded again. "Good, come in" Erol ordered. Torn followed Erol to the last floor of the palace. He the Baron was sitting in a throne. Erol bowed and said "Torn is back sir" then he left the huge room. Torn bowed waiting for the Baron to say something. "Good job Torn" the Baron said. "Thank you sir" Torn replied. "I have another mission for you" the Baron said. "What is it sir?" Torn asked. "You see that kid?" the Baron said pointing at a painting of an old man and a small kid. "Yes sir" Torn said looking at the painting. "He is the true heir to the throne" the Baron said. "When Mar built Haven City, he left his brother on the throne" the Baron continued. "A short while afterwards, Mar's brother married a woman and had a son" Baron Praxis added. "But a huge invasion of Metal Heads took place and many died, including the Baron and the Baroness" Praxis said. "That's sad" Torn said. "Indeed," Praxis said, "but the Baron's son survived the invasion but never got to rule." "How come?" Torn asked confused. "He was a baby for God's sake" the Baron answered. "Oh" Torn said feeling stupid. "Anyways," the Baron continued, "I was the commander in the royal army at the time; and if anything happened to the Baron and Baroness and their son was too young to rule, I would become the Baron." "And what does this have to do with my mission?" Torn asked. "They're taking the kid to the Underground base, the old man in the painting is escorting him" the Baron said. "I want you to bring the kid to me" the Baron finished. "What are you going to do with him?" Torn asked interested. "That is not your concern" answered the Baron. "I refuse" Torn said bravely. "What!?" the Baron asked surprised. Suddenly, Erol rushed through the door.  
  
"Torn didn't complete his previous mission my lord!" he said. "What!?" the Baron said outraged. "I want to quit" Torn said with a normal tone of voice. "Erol, don't let him leave!" the Baron ordered. Erol took out a small microchip and threw it at Torn. The microchip released a large amount of electricity that shocked Torn. Torn fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
When Torn woke up, he was on a weird machine. He wasn't wearing his Krimzon Guard suit anymore. He was on a chair similar to those of a dentist but there were cuffs that held his wrists and ankles so he couldn't escape. He saw the Baron and Erol looking at him. "Where am I?" Torn asked weakly. "You're in my Prison Fortress" the Baron answered. "Why?" Torn asked. "For treason" Erol answered. "What are you going to do with me?" Torn asked. "You'll see soon" Erol replied. "Prepare the Dark Eco injections" the Baron ordered Erol. Erol nodded and pressed many buttons on a weird pad. "Dark Eco injections!?" Torn asked surprised and scared. Just when Torn was going to get the Dark Eco injections, a computerized voice said "Power system failure." All the lights went off and Praxis was furious. "Go check it out!" Praxis ordered fiercely. Erol went out of the room to see what was going on. Suddenly, the cuffs holding Torn opened alone. "What's going on!?" the Baron asked. Torn got on his feet slowly gaining balance. The Baron took out his sword and tried to slash him, but Torn ducked and punched the Baron on the stomach. The Baron dropped the sword in pain and Torn kicked him on the chin. The Baron fell to the floor unconscious. Torn wanted to kill Baron Praxis, but he didn't have time. He ran out of the room and found himself with a man dressed up as a scientist.  
  
"Who are you?" Torn asked the man. "My name is Vin, let's get the hell out of here!" the man replied. They both ran for the exit but found themselves surrounded by Krimzon Guards. "Oh crap! Now what do we do!?" Vin asked nervously. "Relax, I used to be a Krimzon Guard" Torn said. He ran towards the nearest Krimzon Guard avoiding all his shots and punched him on the face. He grabbed his gun and shot all the Krimzon Guards in the room. Then Torn turned back to Vin who was shaking fearfully. "Come, they're all dead now" Torn assured. They kept running until they found the exit door. "Damn it! We need a pass to get out!" Torn yelled. "Relax, I'm a scientist" Vin said. Vin took out a microchip and inserted it in the place where the security card was supposed to be put. The door opened and they escaped the prison. "You're a genius" Torn thanked Vin. "And you're an excellent fighter" Vin thanked Torn. "I can see why the Underground wanted you" Vin said. "You're with the Underground!?" Torn asked surprised. "Shhhh! I'm 1 of the Baron's most trusted scientists, but I secretly help the Underground" Vin told Torn. "And how does the Underground know who I am?" Torn asked. "Because the Shadow was that agent that you were following" Vin replied. "Who's the Shadow?" Torn asked. "He's the leader of the Underground" Vin replied. "You'll meet him soon" Vin added.  
  
When they got to the base, Vin said goodbye and left. Torn waited for the big door to automatically rise and then went down a few stairs. 2 double doors opened automatically and the Shadow was in front of him. "Welcome Torn" the Shadow greeted. "Umm...hi" Torn said. "I got you some new clothes, put them on and then we'll talk" the Shadow continued. Torn went to the bathroom to change and came back to the main room with a table with a map of Haven City on it. "Okay now, listen carefully" the Shadow told Torn. "You are the 1st member to join the Underground so you're going to be the 2nd in command" the Shadow said. "How do you know I'm going to join?" Torn asked. "Are you?" the Shadow asked. "Yeah" Torn replied. "That's how I knew" the Shadow said. Torn was puzzled. "I am known to those who haven't seen me in person as the Shadow, but you can call me Samos" the now named Shadow said. "Alright Samos" Torn said. "Welcome to the Underground Torn" Samos said excitedly.  
  
THE END 


End file.
